herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Empress
The Empress is the sole antagonist-turned-anti-heroine (but at the end) of the 2018-3D Animation film, Maya the Bee 2: The Honey Games. She is Beegood's former second-in-command until she reforms become the Queen's sister and say Team Poppy wins. Personality The Empress is the ruler of Buzztropolis as she was arrogant, smug, haughty and avaricious who wants to take all the hive's honey when Violet's team win. She previously dislikes Maya and other meadow insects (even Team Poppy Meadow) because they want to beat Team Tropolis (even Violet's team) in the Honey Games, but she gives Maya premission to compete in the games. But when the Empress declares that Maya's team won, she becomes kind, sisterly, peaceful, forgiving, and understanding, also she learns to be responsibility for her own actions and kindness towards others. In the movie As both bees greet the Empress, Maya explains that if the honey is all that matters, then why can't her hive join in the Games? Unfortunately, as they make a deal, Willy spills the honey onto the Empress and Maya's incident is witnessed by the Queen. Later, both royals confide in one another about what happened in the throne room. As Maya insists that the Empress reconsider the decision, she makes a wager: if Maya's team wins, all is forgiven, but if they lose, all of the hive's honey is taken. After the day one of the Honey Games, Beegood delivers the letter to her and she and Beegood are the first place. After the day two of the Honey Games, The Empress was surprised about were second place and she tells Beegood about Violet won't failed her. After the day three of the Honey Games, The Empress angered about Maya's team (even Team Poppy Meadow) will win tomorrow and Violet fails her again. As the big day dawns, Maya's team apparently enter without Maya because Beegood kicked Maya out for breaking the honey cup, much to the Queen's confusion and the Empress's appreciation. As Maya flies back the the games, The Empress gives Maya permission to continue competing, much to Beegood's dismay. After Violet's team are reform to help Maya's team win, the Empress is aghast as to why this is as it has been. Violet explains to everyone with deep regret that she cheated during the challenge because of Beegood which she was surprised of him, but Maya rescued her. Before making an example of Maya, the Empress is cut off by the Queen who stands up to her and tells her that enough is enough, and she should accept the fact that the right team won. The Empress has a change of heart by declares that Maya's team wins, forgives her sister for her avaricious, also she learns to be responsibility for her own actions and kindness towards others. At the after-party as everyone is dancing and enjoying the party, she not want to dance because she is the ruler of the Buzztropolis, but her choice by her sister the Queen and she accidentally hits on the plate of golden pollens, she and her sister laughed, and dance together happily. Trivia *She is the empress of the buzztropolis. *She is the Queen's sister. *She becomes anti-hero later at the end. *She gives Maya permission to win all the challenge of the Honey Games and all is forgiven, but in the grand final challenge she gives Maya another second chance as Maya’s forgiveness. *She did not know of Beegood’s cheating. *She started out to being mean, then she reforms herself by become Queen’s sister again, says Team Poppy wins, and presumably punish Beegood for his cheating. *At the after-party she didn't want to dance because she is the ruler of the Buzztropolis as her choice by her sister the Queen, but she accidentally hits on the plate of pollens, she and her sister laughed, and dance together happily. Gallery IMG_2799.png|The Empress was redeem declares that Maya's team win. IMG_2800.png|redeemed The Empress tolds Beegood off when she said "Team Poppy wins". IMG_2801.png IMG_2802.png Gallery_59106.jpg IMG_2809.png IMG_2807.png IMG_2808.png IMG_2805.png IMG_2795.png IMG_2689.png External links *The Empress in Villains Wiki Category:Maya the Bee Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Princess Warriors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protectors Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Siblings Category:Movie Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Animals Category:Anti Hero Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover